Había una vez
by qaroinlove
Summary: Porque su pequeño hijo tenia curiosidad de saber la historia de amor de sus padres y a Harry solo se le ocurrió contrale un cuento para poder explicarle… es un Harry/Luna..


_**Había una vez**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>la soñadora Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter son propiedad de la JKR y Aarón y Melody son míos ah y la historia es mía.

**Summary;** Porque su pequeño hijo tenia curiosidad de saber la historia de amor de sus padres y a Harry solo se le ocurrió contrale un cuento para poder explicarle… es un Harry/Luna..

**Advertencia:** situado después de _"Las reliquias de la muerte" _un universo alterno donde luna y Harry son pareja, bastante ooc de los personajes y la una que otra variación de la historia basada en la película.

**N/A: **Esta historia esta dedicada a mí querido hermano que me inspiro ya que ayer cuando estaba viendo _Harry Potter y la orden del fénix_ el momento en el que Luna le dice a Harry que si ella fuera el señor tenebroso estaría feliz que él estuviera solo, ya que dije porque Potter no se quedo con luna? y mi hermano Me dijo y ¿porque no? Y taran mi imaginación voló y salió esto, ojala les guste y nano te quiero besos… expresen su opinión si les gusto o ya en dado caso un crucio si no les gusto, si dejan un review serán las salvadoras de un inocente helado de chocolate que será devorado a causa de depresión.

P.D: que nervios este viernes será el estreno de la segunda parte de las reliquias y espero no llorar porque la JKR mato injustamente a muchos personajes bastante importantes a mi parecer… ¿Quién lo pensaría en menos de dos horas y media resumir diez años de mi adolescencia potterica ahh y Rowling te odio por haber matado a Severus…

* * *

><p>-Papi ¿Cómo conociste a mama?- preguntaba el pequeño Aarón desde su cama.<p>

-Mmm, bueno te diré si prometes dormir y no hacer que mama tenga que venir a dormirte ¿hecho?- pregunte mientras lo tomaba en brazos y me sentaba en su cama para poder abrazarlo.

Papá en verdad me gustaría saber - hizo un pequeño puchero-quiero mucho a mama-sonrió- y quiero saber su historia- susurraba en mi pecho mientras me abrasaba lo que le permitían sus cortos bracitos.

-Bueno pero antes te contare una pequeña historia ¿vale?.

-Humm vale- responde no muy convencido.

-Ok- sonrió ante la mueca infantil de mi pequeño Aarón.

Había una vez…

¡PAPA! – Interrumpe- no quiero oír cuentos de niñas ¿Qué diría mi hermana Melody si se entera? Se burlaría de mi T-O-D-A – enfatizó- mi vida- me decía exageradamente mientras miraba en sus azules ojos que en verdad creía en sus palabras.

Primero no se burlara de ti- le explicaba mientras lo volvía a abrazar- segundo no es un cuento de niñas ¿me dejas terminar?.

Mmm ¿prometes que Melody no se burlara?-

-Lo prometo.

-Entonces esta bien.

Sonrió ante la carita de resignación de mi pequeño tan dulce como la de su madre…

_Había una vez un joven príncipe que era atormentado por un obscuro hechicero que odiaba a toda su familia y a la casa donde nació._

_Un día el obscuro hechicero cuando el joven príncipe era tan solo un niño decidió terminar con el y su familia por que era considerado un peligro para sus futuros planes, así que se dirigió hacia el castillo de la familia real, donde se hallaban resguardados a quiénes él odiaba a muerte y los ataco en medio de la obscuridad donde el terrible mago se sentía invencible y así tendría ventaja según él y ayudado por uno de los amigos mas cercanos de la familia se aventuro a terminar con ellos._

_El rey y la reina fueron asesinados, pero la reina en un ultimo esfuerzo de salvar a su pequeño heredero lanzo un hechizo de amor y protección hacia su bebe así el terrible hechicero no pudo tocarlo, pero lo marco de por vida mostrando que era el único que había sobrevivido ante la terrible maldición de la muerte._

_El pequeño heredero fue entregado a sus parientes mas cercanos unos humildes pero nada bondadosos campesinos que lo trataron como al siervo de la casa pero sin ninguna consideración como tal._

_Su tía le odiaba por que le recordaba todo aquello que algún día quiso y deseo con todo su corazón y que no pudo obtener y sobretodo por recordarle que la reina, la madre de ese niño era su hermana y a la cual le negó ayuda cuando mas le necesitaba._

_Así fue su vida entre maltratos y desprecios de quienes eran considerados su familia hasta que un día a sus once años llego una carta de un reino muy reconocido por su historia de educar a grandes príncipes y princesas, aunque sus tíos se negaron a dejarlo asistir, al final se lo permitieron, claro con la ayuda de su padrino un amable guardabosques a quien le fue encomendada tan noble misión._

_En ese mágico reino conoció a su mejor amigo un pelirrojo de linaje bastante peculiar y extenso y a una princesa con la sabiduría de una anciana y con el amor de hermana, el cual necesitaba, aunque ella descendía de una cuna humilde demostró ser capaz de sobrepasar las expectativas de cualquier miembro de familia real, de cualquier sangre pura…_

_El príncipe fue creciendo al lado de sus amigos y fue considerándolos como su familia ya que así los sentía y los veía como tales._

_Fueron años muy duros para el joven heredero por que descubrió que el era el único capaz de vencer al terrible hechicero, pero no se sentía con la suficiente valentía para enfrentarle o con el conocimiento para estar cara a cara con él._

_Aunque su mejor amiga y hermana le alentaba con palabras de apoyo y le mostraba que estaba mas que preparado para hacerle frente al obscuro hechicero el sentía que no podía y sobretodo sentía temor de decepcionar a su familia demostrando que no era lo que todo el reino pensaba de él._

_Aunque el joven descendía de una familia considerada por su valentía y audacia, temía poder fallar o que no fuera lo suficiente para poder vencer al mago obscuro._

_En sus años de estudio en ese reino no fueron lo normal como para los otros hijos de reyes ya que cada año era particularmente mas arriesgado o mas peligroso que el anterior._

_En el cuarto año de su estadía hubo un gran torneo el cual era exclusivo para tres príncipes o princesas el cual acarrearía gran honor para la casa de quien resultase ganador._

_Pero no todo era tan fácil, el terrible hechicero trazo un plan para poder terminar lo que años antes no pudo, así que entre engaños y traiciones el joven príncipe fue seleccionado en el torneo muchos de los que se decían sus allegados dudaron de su palabra cuando el negó haber solicitado dicha asistencia al torneo incluso a quien consideraba su hermano le dio la espalda la única que estuvo a su lado fue la joven hechicera llamada su hermana y la única que creyó en el y que hizo que él creyera en si mismo. _

_Pasaron terribles tareas para poner a prueba su inteligencia y valor, pero en la última tarea la cual fue bastante difícil, logro llegar al final junto con otro joven al cual ayudo a ganar, pero con lo que no contaba era que fuera una trampa del hechicero para acabar con él._

_Así se enfrento cara a cara con el que lo proclamo enemigo desde el momento de su nacimiento en el terrible enfrentamiento perdió la vida el joven al cual el príncipe ayudo, eso destrozó al príncipe y se hizo la promesa de que seria la ultima vez que alguien se arriesgara al estar a su lado y que protegería a su familia._

_Así que decidió luchar contra el mago el solo sin exponer a quienes consideraba su familia, ya que él consideraba que por su culpa miles de veces estuvieron en peligro de muerte y que era muy arriesgado que siguieran de su lado._

_Así empezó su quinto año en aquel reino el cual consideraba su propio hogar. Y empezó a alegarlos de él poco a poco, ellos no sabían que pasaba así que decidieron darle espacio pensando que era bien para él sin saber que era el momento que mas les necesitaba…_

_En ese año conoció a una hermosa princesa rubia de ojos azules como el cielo que proyectaban una paz tan inmensa y palpable._

_Ella era considerada extraña ya que no vestía o pensaba como las demás._

_Y eso la hacia más especial aun._

_Ella fue la única que se acerco al él cuando mas se encerraba en su pequeño mundo de dolor y soledad, un día al pasear por el bosque se encontró con la princesa y empezaron a charlar ella lo observo y le dijo:_

_-Si yo fuera __**quien-tu-sabes**__ estaría contento de que te alejaras de las personas a quienes amas así no representarías un peligro._

_El joven príncipe se dio cuenta de su grave error así que retomo el rumbo de su vida y empezó a acercarse de nuevo a sus familiares._

_Después de esas palabras las cuales atesoro en su corazón de quien fue la única persona valiente en acercarse y hacerle ver los errores que cometaria si seguía así._

_Aunque sabia que el camino no era fácil decidió enfrentar al obscuro hechicero con ayuda de sus fieles amigo después de terribles perdidas tanto para el y para el reino pero aun así la joven se mantuvo tan cercas de el joven heredero y le apoyo y le alentó poco a poco se convirtió en el pilar mas importante de su vida y la princesa le juro que estaría con el hasta el fin de sus días sin importar las consecuencias._

_Por fin llego el momento en el cual estaría cara a cara con el que le odiaba y deseaba su muerte fue un momento tan difícil y lleno de sentimientos para el heredero que por momentos se sentía desfallecer y querer rendirse pero recordaba las palabras de aquella joven rubia que le robo el corazón._

_-Te amo y siempre lo hare pase lo que pase te apoyaremos Harry._

_Y así salió a combatir al hechicero y le venció con el arma más poderosa que jamás conoció su enemigo._

_**El amor**_

_De aquellos que eran su familia Hermione, Ronald, Neville, Ginny, todos los weasley pero sobretodo de Luna la joven que siempre estuvo a su lado y quien le robo el corazón._

_Al fin el heredero pudo descansar de la terrible amenaza que representaba aquel ser obscuro y poder descansar y tener una vida tranquila._

_Años después los jóvenes se casaron y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos fruto de su amor…_

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Papa que hermosa historia- bostezo Aarón- así que mama es una héroe también- sonrió- y también salen tío Ron y tío Neville y tía Mione y Ginny- se quedo profundamente dormido mientras mencionaba a sus tíos y tías.<p>

-Así que ¿un príncipe y una princesa?- pregunto una melodiosa voz desde la puerta de la recamara del niño.

-Si príncipes y princesas- sonrió el moreno- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió amor.

La rubia mujer se acerco a sus dos amores y deposito un tierno beso en la cabecita de su pequeño y se volteo a ver a su esposo quién la miraba tiernamente.

-Sabes, también Melody querrá escuchar la historia- le decía con una sonrisa a su marido mientras se acercaba hacia el y depositaba un cálido besos en sus labios- pero creo que será mañana ya que ahora esta dormida- le extendió la mano para levantarle para dirigirle a su recamara- creo que te mandare mas seguido a dormir a los niños.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo de su casa hacia su recamara, el moreno observo a su mujer y solo sonrió y abrazo a la mujer que le robo el corazón y que le salvo de la obscuridad aquella vez en el bosque prohibido.

-Nunca te agradecí haberme salvado aquella vez en el bosque- susurro el ojiverde- gracias amor.

La rubia se giro hacia su marido y le miro a los ojos- gracias a ti por creer en mí y ver mas allá de lo que decían los demás-y le beso tiernamente.

-Y se puede decir que ¿y vivieron felices para siempre?- pregunto el moreno.

-Si- afirmó- y vivieron felices para siempre… muy felices- dijo la rubia mientras volvía a besar a su esposo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Con cariño qaroinlove<strong>_


End file.
